Everything Changes
by Aubreys-Master
Summary: The Teen Titans have been through a lot of changes, since their founding. Slash, het, gen, language, character death.
1. Nightwing and The Flash

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Aubrey's crap: I haven't written a lot of DCU, but I just got the _Showcase_ Teen Titans edition, and I've been practically twitching from all the happy dynamic between the old school generation. There might be a bit of the newest generation, later on, but I really wanted to focus on the _original_ Titans. With Dick, Donna, Roy, Garth, Wally, etc. I really do apologize if any of them are horribly mangled, but I'm never going to improve with them if I don't practice, right?

* * *

Everything Changes  
Part the First:  
Nightwing and The Flash

* * *

He'd smiled.

When the JLA had contacted Wally to join them, Dick had smiled, and he'd congratulated him, and gone through all the pretty motions of being sincerely happy for his friend. The fact that it had all been totally insincere was beside the point. He'd been a good friend. That's what he told himself, anyway.

It hadn't been long after Barry Allen's death that the League had contacted Wally to replace his uncle, as the one and only Flash. It made sense, really. Dick berated himself, deciding that he really should have expected it…

But he knew that the Titans wouldn't be the same without Kid Flash. Just like it wouldn't be the same without Roy, Donna, Kory, or any of the others. It was bad enough when a Titan died…but to have one just _walk off_…

"Dick?"

Nightwing looked up, and plastered that _painfully_ unconvincing grin back on his face. He'd retreated to his room, leaving Roy to handle the festivities that they were having in Wally's honor. Evidently, his absence hadn't gone unnoticed. Now his friend stood in his doorway, unmasked. Dick felt a muscle in his face twitch under the pressure of trying to hold up the façade of happiness.

"Hey," he greeted, running a hand through his hair. "Congratulations on making the League."

"Yeah," Wally nodded. "You said that already."

"Did I?" Dick winced. He should have spent the time that he'd had alone making note cards, or something. He should have prepared for what was, inevitably, going to be a rather painful and awkward conversation. "Huh. Imagine that."

Wally took his weight off of the door, letting it swing slowly closed as he zipped across the sparse space to sit down next to Dick on his bed.

"What do you _really_ think?"

"I think the Titans aren't going to be the same without you." Dick shrugged. What else could he say? It wasn't like he could just tell Wally, 'oh, please tell Superman no and stay with us here!' It wasn't going to happen.

"Well, no, not really." Wally agreed. He leaned back on one hand, on the bed, turning to face Dick completely. "But it's not like you're alone. Roy's still here; and Donna, and everyone."

"Yeah." Dick agreed, resting his face in his hands, propping his elbows up on his legs. "Everyone except you. One of the Founders." He felt the weight of Wally's hand on his shoulder.

The kiss that came when Nightwing looked up wasn't expected. What happened next, as the door softly clicked shut, wasn't surprising.

* * *

End note: Something tells me that never actually happened…but, I don't really care. I figure we'll get some Wonder Girl and Speedy, next…maybe Nightwing and Arsenal…we'll all have to wait to find out. 


	2. Speedy and Robin

Aubrey's Crap: Inspiration strikes in the damnedest places. Like in a hotel bathroom. Don't ask. Also, I know I probably screwed up the timeline royally. I don't really remember what Roy was doing when he and Dick were seventeen. Forgive me. Also, this was loosely proofed but not betaed. Sorry about that. Pardon any typos.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that DC has even thought about thinking about, let alone created.

* * *

Everything Changes  
Part the Second  
Speedy and Robin

* * *

Dick had been crying. Roy could see it in his red, puffy eyes, in his gaze, in his posture. They were family. Roy knew Dick better than anyone. He knew when he had been crying. He also knew when Dick wouldn't want to talk about it. So he put his arms around his friend's shoulder and took him inside.

"Where's your uniform?" he asked finally, once they were sitting on the couch. Roy wished that he weren't with Ollie that weekend. He wished that they had gone through with the brief discussion of a Teen Titans' HQ. The JLA had a HQ. Why couldn't they? Pulling his thoughts back to the presence, he noticed Dick's breath hitch, despite the embarrassed flush in his cheeks that said he was trying to control himself – to hold himself together. "Dick?"

"Didn't know where else to go," Dick muttered tightly, looking away. He wrapped his arms around himself and chewed on his lip, visibly seeking self-control. It made sense, but Roy wished he would let his hair down more – at least around his friends. Being Batman's kid didn't mean that Dick had to act as cold as his guardian did. Roy bit his tongue, though. Dick probably didn't want to hear anything like that.

Instead, he touched Dick's shoulder again to pull him back to wherever his mind was floating off to. Robin was usually so positive, so in control. He always knew what to do. It hurt Roy to see him even look helpless. Because Robin was never helpless. Robin always knew what to do.

"Where's your uniform?" he asked again, noting that Dick's clothes were hanging properly, for once. There was nothing on underneath them. Roy couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Dick without his suit on or nearby. He didn't even have a bag with him. "Come on, Robin." They always used their titles when they really wanted to get another's attention. It was a Teen Titan thing. Helped train them for battle or…something. Maybe it just made them feel like grown-ups.

Dick's head snapped up and there were tears in his eyes. Panicked tears that made Roy's stomach clench. His voice was stretched tight as he shook his head and stood abruptly. Backing away from Roy, withdrawing, he croaked miserably, "I'm not Robin anymore."

Shit.

It felt like he'd eaten a brick. Roy stared at Dick mutely, stunned. What was he supposed to say to that? _Don't worry, Dick,_ he wanted to say. _Batman is an asshole. He'll come around_. But Dick's eyes were wild and wet and he was shaking visibly and looked _so terrified_ and so utterly _not like Dick_ that he said nothing.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," he breathed, shaking his head unhappily. He looked ready to be sick, ready to collapse. Roy opened his mouth to beckon him back to the couch, but the words wouldn't come.

Suddenly, he felt incredibly young. Seventeen had never felt younger. He couldn't handle this. Dick couldn't handle this. Neither of them should have to.

He stood and moved over to Dick, pulling him into a tight hug. Dick trembled in his arms, not returning the gesture. He just trembled, broken.

"Come on," Roy whispered finally, bodily but gently steering Dick toward the door. "Let's go." But Dick dug his heels into the floor, protesting without words.

Even so, he still asked, "Go where?"

Roy didn't really know. He didn't know what good it would do. He didn't know if anyone could really help Dick, if anyone could beat some sense into Batman through that bullet-proof cowl. But if anyone could…

"To see Superman."

* * *

Continued in Part 3


End file.
